Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to competency management within an organization and, more particularly, to training, evaluating, and managing individual and collective competencies within an organization using a distributed computer system.
Background Discussion
Two methods of evaluating competencies are assessments and assessment centers. Assessments are text-based tests containing one or more direct questions. Individuals are typically asked to respond by selecting from a list of response options. Depending on the type of assessment, individuals may choose one or more of these options or may rank the options from best to worst. Assessments may present questions within a particular context. For instance, one type of context-based assessment, referred to as a situational judgment test, presents the individual with a situation in the form of text, images, or video, and requests that the individual to pick the best option. Conventional assessments are not interactive.
Assessment centers are also used to evaluate an individual's competency level. In assessment centers, individuals are asked to complete exercises created by trained professionals. These exercises are usually similar to tasks required in job settings. The exercises are typically scored by professionals who observe individuals performing the exercises. Professionals determine a score for each competency evaluated. Feedback may also be provided to the individuals taking part in the exercises.
Often results from assessments and assessment centers are used to determine the types of training provided to individuals in order to improve performance within specific competencies. Current training and development methods may include videos, simulations, and classroom instruction.